The Dark Secret
by Aim 1.0
Summary: For some reason, fate had brought Cassia to tears, pain, and sorrow but it had also led her to true happiness and contentment in life. The freedom she always wanted was finally hers and everything that was taken away from her- family, love, choice- had been given back to her. Finally, at the top of the Hill, with Ky, she is there- reaching and reached. [One-shot]


################

**The Dark Secret**

by RMZ of Z-4R

################

The Society is perfect. Everything is in place. All things are constant and final because Officials get to decide everything for you. Nobody gets to complain because all they know is that they have to abide by the law. Nobody bothers to resist because they find everything perfect.

In the city of Camas lived the lovely Cassia Reyes. Behind the happy family she belongs to is a girl with high hopes and dreams, to go to Central and find herself, what she is meant to become. During their career examination, she finally knew that she was really into sorting.

Her parents were very proud of her. Finally their daughter has reached maturity to stand on her own. In just a few days, she is set to be sent to Central to work for the Society.

Daydreaming, she remembered Ky Markham- his face, his voice, his laugh. She wondered where he is. Is he waiting for her at the Hill, as always? Only she can find out. She went to the Hill where they always hiked and there he was, standing still. He reached for her and kept her in his arms. How they wished everyday was like this. Unluckily, it cannot be, because Ky is an Aberration. He is not a legal citizen in Camas and he needs to hide all the time for protection. He wanted, no, he needed to be with Cassia. She became his world, his everything since the day he saw her at this very Hill.

Cassia and Ky made a promise to each other. They will not give up on each other and they will fight for their love. Cassia decided to went home. She did not expect that after those beautiful memories with Ky, things will turn upside down for the Burrow, for her life.

Standing there at the end of the Burrow, all what Cassia saw is a mess. She hurried to their house and all she found was their things in disarray. She felt lost and weak. They took away her family and all that's left for her was sorrow.

Every person left, the Officials took them and demanded that they take out all their red tablets. Nobody knew what was that for. Their green tablet is a sort of a tranquilizer that calms the nerves. The blue one is an energizer as the Society says but Cassia knows better. She tried one and she almost died.

After everyone has put out their red tablets, each one was forced to drink them. Cassia decided to drop hers and pretended that she drank it already. Good thing, the grass was there to conceal it. Officials immediately refilled the containers.

Everyone, except for her, forgot what happened for the last twelve hours. That tablet, it took away from those people the last memories they had with their families. She looked around and saw his face. She felt weaker. The soldiers took away all Aberrations and sent them to another place where they will labor for the Society. Cassia promised herself that she will get revenge for them. She hardly slept that night.

Days went by, and it became the day that she will be sent to Central. Instead of going to Central, she headed for the Rising. The Rising is a rebellion that fights against the Society. They are the ones who have had enough, tired of the Society's control over them. They are the ones who realized that it is them who could lead their own lives. Cassia knew deeper in herself that it is what she really wants- freedom and redemption of everything that was taken away from her.

The Rising instructed her to go back to Central and fulfil her duty as a sorter. All she has to do is be a spy for the Rising and update them everyday. This is finally her time to get even with the greedy society they are living in. She has to get it back- the happy life she had with her family and with Ky before that fateful day happened.

Cassia took all her things, the only memories left of her family and Ky- photographs, letters, artifacts and Ky's necklace. She threw everything in her backpack and went off. She bade the Rising goodbye and continued on her journey. When she reached the river, she saw that she had no choice but to swim across. The current became so strong that she was taken by it. Fortunately, she was able to hang on to a branch on the river bank.

When the current became calm, she continued her journey. Only then she realized that her things were soaking wet. Cassia was somehow losing hope. She took a glance at her family's photos and Ky's necklace and she knew better that she had greater reasons to fight. Stronger and fiercer, she went on.

Arriving at the Central, she was welcomed by the Officials and brought to her room. She was amazed by how advanced the technology is but anger is still greater in her heart. She fixed herself and joined the other sorters.

Days passed and soon she became aware on how Society runs things. Officials are really greedy. They take advantage of their positions just to get what they want. Cassia felt bad. More and more cities will suffer if they will not stop it. She has to do something and only Ky and the Rising can help her.

Cassia almost forgot what she really needed to do. Realizing that, she sent a message to the Rising that she arrived safely and they have nothing to worry about. Soon, they can execute their plan. The Rising sent a message back to Cassia to tell her that all she needs to do is let them know if the Society is ready to be attacked. She destroyed the message after reading so that Officials would not see it and went to work.

The office was quite peaceful when one Official entered and demanded that they sort a batch of people to the wrong group. They all knew it was wrong but they do not have anything else to do. Guns are pointed at their head. One wrong move and you are gone forever. After everything was settled, they were asked to drink their read tablets.

Cassia did not know what to do. She will have to forget what happened. She could not just drop it again because there will be no grass to hide it again and the soldier is focused on her. Forget or die. She chose to forget. The Rising needs her, she thought.

Others were able to remember what happened. They were immune to the red tablet. How she wished she was immune, too. The others told her what happened and the sting in in her heart ached even more. She has to end this. She needs to get everything back. She has to find Ky first.

On the other side of the Society was Ky. He was labouring for the Society with all the other Aberrations. They need to obey everything the Officials would tell, or else, they will die. Every move they make was guarded. Every word they say was listened to. Freedom was gone and their lives would soon be a mess. Unless they do something- fight back. Their lives are theirs; nobody has the right to control them. But the Society does not work that way. What they want, they will get- in vain or not.

Ky decided to escape that night when most of the people and soldiers are asleep. Only few will be guarding the gates, he thought. There are other three who came with him. Looking back, he promised himself that they will be back for the ones left. They pass every canyon they go through, every river and every city. He saw that almost every city was already destroyed.

Suddenly, he thought of Cassia. Where is she now? Is she alright? What is she doing right now? Is she safe? Too many questions to ask, long way before he could answer them. He remembered the last day he saw Cassia. She told him something about the Rising. They decided to go there, with Ky hoping that Cassia was there.

When Ky and the other three reached the Rising, he immediately started to look for Cassia. To his dismay, he did not find her. He went to ask for her and found out that she went to Central. He wanted to get her but the Rising instructed him to stay because it is dangerous for him to go there. He does not have any choice but to wait.

Going back to Central, Cassia cannot take it any longer. All her rage is coming to an explosion. She misses her family, she misses Ky- but she has to be strong, even without her family and Ky to be able to get them back. Without hesitation, she paced all her things and escaped. The gates were closely guarded and she was almost caught. Her good running skills had saved her, though. She wanted to go back the Rising but she badly needed Ky. She set off the other way and decided to look for him. She went across an abandoned city and decided to stop for a while. Tired and weary, she fell asleep.

When Cassia woke up, she realized that she cannot find Ky alone. She needs the Rising's help. She got up and set for the Rising. After the tiring journey, she arrived at the Rising. She heard a familiar voice. She could not be wrong. That voice, that pace, it was Ky. She called for him and he looked back. Even from afar, he could see her- her face, her smile. They ran towards each other. He held her tightly in his arms. Now, both have greater reasons to fight for what is right and for freedom.

Cassia told the Rising they have to move fast. They waited long enough and it should be over. The Rising made a good plan and started to prepare the things they need for their attack. In just a few days, everything will be done and all will fall back to place.

This is the day they have all been waiting for- the day that will forever change their lives. They set forth to the Society. The plan is to surround the Society and attack at the same time. When all was positioned in their respective areas, the leader gave them the sign and they all attacked. Most of the soldiers were caught empty-handed and did not have the chance to grab their guns so they were killed.

The Society had no choice but to give what the Rising wants. They had an agreement and signed a contract that states that everyone can choose what they want to be and Society will just lead them, but not control. A friendship between Society and the Rising was formed and the barrier, hatred, was broken down.

When the Society was ready to rise up again, cities were restored. All families taken away were brought back. Aberrations were accepted by the Society. Cassia was more than complete now. Just being with her family brings her all the happiness she needs, and of course being with Ky, who had been her strength and motivation to fight for what she really wants. As for the tablets, the Society prohibited any use of them- emphasizing on the red one.

For some reason, fate had brought Cassia to tears, pain, and sorrow but it had also led her to true happiness and contentment in life. The freedom she always wanted was finally hers and everything that was taken away from her- family, love, choice- had been given back to her. Finally, at the top of the Hill, with Ky, she is there- reaching and reached.


End file.
